painful love
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tsuna is head over heels in love Hibari but Hibari only takes him as a sex slave. Tsuna was okay with that but what if Hibari finds a girl and not see Tsuna anymore? Warning:YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_******Reposted:**_

_**Sorry for the past... *bows* to those who didn't like the first one, please read it again...**_

**Painful Love**

**Chapter One:**

**Darn Punishments**

_Hibari Kyouya, a third year student, is the president of the student council of Namimori middle school. He wanted his school to be in great fame for having disciplined students so he runs his school just like the military way._

_He and his subordinates divided the students into groups of 25 so they can all train their students the hard way._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada, a second year student in the same school, is one of the unluckiest 25 in school because he was in Hibari's 'team'._

"…_21!" the 21st__student yelled._

"_22!"_

"_23!"_

"_24!"_

"…"

_Every student in the line looked at the 25th__student but there was no student standing beside the 24th__student._

"_Where is number 25?" Hibari asked coldly._

"_H-here!" a running Tsunayoshi Sawada yelled from the pretty far gate. He tripped and fell face first onto the pavement. He felt his face burning in pain but he stood up again then started running clumsily towards the others; cursing Reborn, his home tutor, for ruining his alarm clock last night. He finally arrived and stood in his place in the line._

"_Late again, Herbivore?" the great Hibari-sama asked with one of his eyebrow raised._

_Being called 'Herbivore' always makes Tsuna's eyebrow twitch. He's the only one in school who has the guts to go against Hibari at times like this. "I'm not a Herbivore, Hibari-san." he answered calmly. "And yes, I am late again because of some… reasons."_

_Hibari smirked. __**This herbivore sure has guts**__. "And what reasons are these, Sawada?"_

"_It's none of your business, Hibari-san." Tsuna said with his face absent with any emotion but inside him, he was shaking vigorously with fear. __**Damn you, Reborn! Damn you! You really want me to die in the hands of Hibari Kyouya!**__ He thought._

_Hibari smirked again. "Give me two weeks, now!" he said._

_Tsuna nodded as he dropped to his palms and started pushing up. "Monday! Tuesday!" he yelled for every push up that he made._

"_I can't hear you, Sawada!" Hibari screamed._

_The other members of the team shook with fear as they stared at poor Tsuna. They wondered why Tsuna kept on fighting back when he already knew that he'll never win against the great Hibari-sama._

"_Wednesday!" Tsuna yelled louder than before. "Thursday!"_

"_Faster, Sawada! I'm getting impatient!"_

_Tsuna pushed up faster as his thin, unathletic arms started to shake wildly. "F-Friday! S-Saturday! S-Sunday!" he yelled. "First week, sir!"_

"_Keep going before I bite you to death!"_

_Tsuna finished his punishment with hard and heavy pants and shaking arms. He silently cursed himself for fighting back against Kyouya._

"_All of you may go to your class!" Kyouya said after their daily 'training'._

_All his teammates started to go to their own classes._

"_Except you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." he said._

_Tsuna and the others looked at Hibari. When Hibari looked at them, the other students rushed to their classrooms._

"_Do you need something from me, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked._

"_Come to my office." Hibari said as he turned back and started walking to his office._

_Tsuna sighed. __**Darn punishments after fighting back**__. He followed Hibari to the mighty office._

_Hibari sat like a king on his throne. "Lock the door, Sawada." he ordered and Tsuna obeyed._

_Tsuna sighed before walking towards Hibari's working table. He stopped when he was sure that he's only three steps away from Hibari's table. "H-hai, Hibari-san?" he asked as he fidgeted. __**Damn, Tsuna! Where was your strength to go against him just a while ago?**_

"_Do you know what these are, Sawada?" Hibari asked as he showed Tsuna a pair of hand cuffs._

_Tsuna nodded._

"_I'll use these to you if you ever dare go against me again."_

_Tsuna paled._

"_Come here." Hibari ordered and Tsuna obeyed. He stood directly in front of Hibari. "Closer."_

"_B-but H-Hibari-s-san…"_

"_You dare go against me again, Tsunayoshi?"_

_Tsuna shivered as he heard his team leader and lover say his given name. "N-no, Kyouya."_

_Hibari smiled. "Then come closer." He motioned Tsuna to stand between his legs and Tsuna did._

_Tsuna held onto Hibari's shoulder as Hibari started unbuttoning his shirt. "Kyouya?"_

"_Hmm…?" Kyouya didn't even look up to Tsuna. Instead, he started kissing Tsuna's chest which made the younger male to gasp._

"_Ngh… " Tsuna couldn't speak especially when Hibari started kissing and biting Tsuna's neck; leaving obvious marks on obvious places. "Ah… w-wait… Kyou… ya…"_

"_You're mine, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said possessively as he kissed Tsuna's pink, plump lips._

_Tsuna couldn't help but moan against Hibari's demanding lips. He kissed Hibari back passionately. Hibari pulled back, causing Tsuna to open his eyes and look at Hibari with confused gaze._

"_This should be a punishment, Tsunayoshi, not a pleasure for you." He took something from his lowest drawer and pulled Tsuna closer to his body. He actually made Tsuna sit on his lap. He started unbuckling and unzipping Tsuna's pants. Tsuna's crotch was freed from the pants and underwear._

"_K-Kyouya…" Tsuna stared at Hibari._

"_Shush up, Tsunayoshi." Hibari enclosed Tsuna's lips with his for a few moments before putting something around Tsuna's crotch._

"_W-wait, Kyouya!" Tsuna struggled from Hibari's hold but failed miserably._

"_Fighting again, aren't we, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari bit Tsuna's ear._

_Tsuna groaned. Hibari started to stroke Tsuna's rock hard crotch._

"_Ngh… Ah… Hah!" Tsuna moaned and gasped and moaned every time Hibari stroked him. He felt his climax coming but he wouldn't be able to achieve that because of that stupid thing around the base of his crotch. "K-Kyouya, p-please…"_

"_Please what, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as he stroked faster and harder._

"_C-come to me!" Tsuna begged._

_Hibari smirked. He let go of Tsuna's crotch. He let Tsuna stand in front of him and started stripping his clothes. He unbuckled his pants and pushed his undergarments down. His own hard crotch was freed. "Come here." he ordered._

_Tsuna climbed up the older teen's lap; his own pants were already thrown aside._

"_You're such a slut." Hibari whispered but groaned when Tsuna stroked his crotch. He threw his head back as the pleasurable sensation of having Tsuna's small hand around his crotch rose up through his spine. "T-Tsuna…yoshi…"_

_Tsuna kissed Hibari's exposed neck as he continued to stroke._

_Hibari took Tsuna's hands in his and pulled the small hand away from his crotch. "I am the one to give punishments here, Tsunayoshi." he said as he took Tsuna's lips in his. He stuck his tongue into Tsuna's warm cavern as he enjoyed Tsuna's moans against his own lips. His right hand held Tsuna's head in place while his other hand started to probe on Tsuna's unexpecting hole. Tsuna tensed as he felt the long, dry finger go in his hole._

"_Ah!" Tsuna screamed as the finger went dead on. "K-Kyouya!"_

_Hibari put another finger and started scissoring the younger male's hole. Tsuna squirmed. "Stop squirming, you idiot! It will hurt you more!" he whispered._

"_It hurts, you bastard!" Tsuna whispered back with clenched teeth._

_Hibari smirked and added a third finger. "Relax, my love." he whispered sweetly into Tsuna's ear._

_Tsuna started to relax when Hibari started stroking him gently. "Ah… Ah… Kyouya…" His hips started to move in sync with Hibari's fingers._

_Hibari took his fingers out of his lover's hole which gained a groan of disappointment from Tsuna. But that groan of disappointment turned to painful groan when Hibari put his crotch in Tsuna's hole._

"_Ah! Kyou…ya!" Tsuna gasped in pain._

"_Relax, my love, relax…" Hibari whispered lovingly into Tsuna's ear as he nibbled it. He kissed Tsuna on the lips gently. When Tsuna started to relax, Hibari then started to rock his hips. He pulled his manhood out until only the head is left inside then pushed in again. He hit Tsuna's prostate in that single entrance._

"_Mmm… Ah! Hah! Kyouya!" Tsuna held onto Hibari's shoulders tightly as if he might fall from the abyss he was feeling. "Kyouya! P-please!"_

_Hibari could already feel his climax nearing so he unclasped the thing around Tsuna's crotch. Both of them came at the same time._

Tsuna held onto those memories for the past 10 years. He's now the boss of the Vongola family but he is Hibari's secretary in the company (that's because Hibari is his _tutor_ in learning business). He smiled to himself.

"Is there something funny?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna shook his head wildly while trying to stop his giggles.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow towards the brunet.

Tsuna just smiled sweetly at Kyouya.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Reposted:**

**I wanna die!**

**Chapter Two**

**The New Girl**

Tsuna stared blankly at the woman in front of him. She said her name was Neji Springfield and that she's 23 years old. She has long, curly, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes along with incredibly long eyelashes and thick eyebrows, and pink lips.

"Um… the receptionist on the first floor told me to go up here to meet Kyouya Hibari." Neji said with a smile.

Tsuna came back to reality after staring at the blonde girl. "He's… busy." Tsuna said a little hesitantly. _Who's this girl?_ He thought.

"Oh, that's a shame…" Neji pouted. "Can I wait for him here?"

Tsuna smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Neji looked love struck when she saw Tsuna smile. "Wow, you sure are cute." she stated with a huge smile on her face.

Tsuna felt his face grow red. "U-um… t-thanks."

The door to Hibari's room burst open. The great Hibari-sama stood there with the usual air of confidence floating around him. "Neji, you're here." Hibari said with a note of surprise.

"Kyouya!" Neji exclaimed as she literally jumped Hibari and _kissed_ him directly on his lips.

Tsuna's eyes widened. _What the fuck! That's __**my **__lover you're kissing there!_ He silently begged God that he didn't say that out loud because if he did and the other two heard, Hibari will definitely bite him to death. He was never Hibari's lover. He stood up and left. He couldn't take it. _Kyouya is being kissed by a __**woman! A woman for Christ's sake! **__How can I go against her? She has those stupid mountains on her chest and all those stuff!_

**xXx**

Tsuna waited for Hibari to come to his room. He's already done taking a shower and already had his pajamas on. He looked at his table clock. 10:17 pm. _Why isn't he here?_ He asked himself.

A stream of fear flowed through his spine. _Is he in Neji's room?_ He took his phone and dialled Hibari's number. After three rings, Hibari finally picked up.

"Hibari" his cold voice boomed through Tsuna's ears.

"A-ano… Kyouya… A-aren't…"

"I can't come tonight. You have to sleep on your own." Hibari said. "Go to sleep now. You need your strength for your mission tomorrow."

"O-okay" Tsuna said sadly. "Bye."

Hibari cut off the line.

Tsuna laid down his vast bed. He sat up again but decided to crawl to his pillow and call it a night since he has an important mission tomorrow.

It was supposed to be a mission for his guardians but since all of them are busy, he took it. Only Vongola guardians can do the dangerous job of stalking the boss of the greatest drug syndicate in the whole world.

**Flashback… (3 years ago)**

"_Dame-Tsuna, are you really sure about this?" Reborn asked._

_Tsuna nodded as he wore his shoes._

_Tsuna and three of his subordinates namely Basil, Lambo and Bel went to stalk the boss of the Varia drug syndicate. The mission went smoothly. The four of them had clothed to be among the subordinates of the said drug syndicate boss. They were about to finally assassinate the boss by putting poison made by Bianchi in his coffee when Bel turned them in._

"_You quite have the guts, Vongola!" Xanxus, the adult boss told the teenage Vongola boss as he whipped Tsuna._

_Tsuna screamed in flaming pain. He managed to look at his two unconscious subordinates. __**Basil… Lambo…**__ he called them mentally._

"_I'll kill you!" he pulled his guns from his side and pointed it at Tsuna's head._

**_Dear, God… Oh, God… Help us!_**_ he prayed. He closed his eyes and a vivid image showed up in his mind. __**Hibari-san…**__Tears flowed down his cheeks._

_Reborn showed up with the six Vongola guardians and saved Tsuna, Lambo and Basil._

_When Tsuna finally awoke three days after they were saved by Reborn, the stern face of Hibari welcomed him._

"_Hibari-san…" he called._

"_You're worthless, Herbivore. You let your subordinates get hurt." Hibari said then walked out of Tsuna's room._

**_You're worthless…_**_ what Hibari said repeated its way through Tsuna's mind. His heart was held tightly by whatever it is. He struggled to have a gulp of air._

**Flashback ends…**

That was the reason why Tsuna always wanted to work alone. He never worked with some subordinates after that; especially if the mission was dangerous.

Tsuna held the blankets tightly around himself. He remembered Hibari's hateful face and that sent shivers along his spine. He never wants to see that face again.

A realization hit him. Hibari never became his lover. They were sex mate but they're definitely lovers. Hibari hated him until now.

A tear slid down his face. Since middle school, he had loved the stern skylark and until now, after ten years, he still is in love with Hibari.

He closed his eyes and he saw Hibari's face and it sent stabs of pain to his vulnerable heart. _Hibari-san..._

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

*****Reposted:**

**Ugh... finish this then go to sleep...**

**Chapter 3**

**Dangerous Mission**

Tsuna woke up the next morning feeling rather cold. He tried to stop thinking about _his_ Hibari sleeping in Neji's room but failed. He kept imagining Hibari naked on top of the blonde girl.

He sighed as he walked to the bathroom and took a very, very cold shower. He shivered when a stupid memory came into his mind.

**FLASHBACK…**

_Tsuna was having a shower when the door suddenly opened. He squealed as he covered his body with his short arms. He looked at the intruder. "H-Hibari-san!"_

_Hibari was wearing nothing. He just stood in front of Tsuna with all his naked glory. He held Tsuna in his arms. "What's with the shocked look, Herbivore?" he asked huskily; sending a lot of electric shock to Tsuna's brain._

"_B-but… H-Hibari-s-san… I-I t-thought… y-you w-were a-angry at m-me…" Tsuna stuttered._

"_I am…" Hibari said as he bit Tsuna's neck; leaving an obvious mark in that spot._

"_Ouch!" Tsuna wriggled to get out of Hibari's touch but failed because Hibari was much stronger than him. He earned another bite on the back which made him scream in pain. He can feel some blood flowing from his wound. "H-Hibari… s-san…" his voice was begging to be freed but it fell on deaf ears._

_Hibari continued to bite Tsuna's sensitive skin and giving the smaller man pain._

"_P-Please, H-Hibari-s-san…" Tsuna's tears started to flow along with the water coming from the shower._

_Hibari didn't listen, instead, he reached in front of Tsuna and started stroking Tsuna's manhood._

_Tsuna yelped from the sudden contact. "Hibari-san!" he exclaimed as he tried to push Hibari's hand away but Hibari tightened his touch on Tsuna's manhood._

_Hibari stroked Tsuna faster while his other hand reached Tsuna's hole and entered without warning._

_Tsuna screamed in agony and pleasure combined. "P-please… H-Hibari-s-san… D-don't… S-stop…" Tsuna begged as he felt a third digit enter him roughly._

"_You're asking me not to stop?" Hibari smirked. "You sure are wild, Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened. "T-that's n-not w-what I-I meant… Ah!"_

_Hibari's smirk grew wider as he found Tsuna's sweet spot. He continued stroking Tsuna and hitting that same spot inside Tsuna. "Lean forward, Herbivore." he ordered._

_Tsuna did as he was told. He held onto the wall in front of him as he felt himself being stretched and stroked at the same time. "Ngh… Ah… Ah… K-Kyouya… Ah!" he moaned loudly._

_Hibari stopped abruptly. He pulled his fingers out (which resulted to a disapproving grunt from Tsuna) and stopped stroking. He glared at Tsuna. He forced Tsuna to look at him. "From now on, never call me by my first name again. Do we understand each other?" he said in an angry voice. "You're nothing to me except for a sex slave who WILL follow everything I want because if you don't, I'll bite you to death!"_

_Tsuna stared at Hibari with wide, scared eyes. He nodded nervously as he tried to move away from the angry Cloud Guardian but Hibari took his wrists and lock it on top of his head._

"_Nice try, Herbivore." Hibari said as he lifted Tsuna off of the floor and caged the poor Vongola boss with his larger body. He entered Tsuna roughly and started pounding._

"_Ah! Ngh… I-it h-hurts! S-stop! N-no! Ngh!" Tsuna screamed and moaned and groaned as he was taken by a sadistic Cloud Guardian._

_Hibari continued hitting Tsuna's prostate twice as hard as the first time he hit it. He's making this painful for Tsuna. He's making Tsuna pay for not doing well in his mission. He's making sure that the bruises and wounds Tsuna got from the boss of Varia would reopen themselves and make Tsuna cry in great agony._

"_P-please, s-stop, Hi…ba…ri-sa…n…" Tsuna screamed as he pulled his arms away from Hibari's left hand and started pushing Hibari but he ended up touching the prefect's toned chest and moaned when Hibari started stroking his cock again. "Ngh… H-Hibari…san…" he moaned._

_Hibari felt his climax coming and he bit Tsuna's shoulder as he came into Tsuna's body. He also felt Tsuna come onto their stomachs._

_They panted._

_Hibari suddenly let go of Tsuna which made the smaller adult hit his already painful backside on the cold tiles of the floor. He didn't care for the Vongola boss. He just washed himself then walked out of the room as if nothing happened._

_Tsuna was left crying silently on the floor of his bathroom while struggling for some air._

**Flashback ends…**

Tsuna clenched his left chest. He remembers now. He is nothing for his Cloud Guardian but a sex slave. So it wouldn't matter now if he dies.

**xXx**

"Dame-Tsuna, don't be stupid and end this job victoriously." Reborn said as he stared at his student. He can feel that Tsuna is having some problems and thanks to Hibari for that (he can also read minds). "And don't let your personal problems stop you."

Tsuna nodded half-heartedly while checking his watch. 7:15 am. He had avoided Hibari a while ago. "I'm going now." he said coldly and started his car.

Reborn stared at the taillights of his students as it drove away from the mansion. He turned back and searched for Hibari.

Tsuna disguised himself as a waiter in the five-star hotel owned by the drug dealer.

Once he spotted them, he started stalking them around. If he remembered it right, the name of the drug dealer was Byakuran Gesso, a young lawyer (for Christ's sake) and has been running his syndicate for more than 30 years but he still looks too young to be more than 30 years old.

Milfiore is the largest drug syndicate in the world. They go to different countries to smuggle drugs and sell it to teenagers and employ those said teenagers to become drug pushers.

Tsuna needs to assassinate Byakuran and stop this nuisance before millions of young lives got destroyed (if they're still not destroyed by now). He put a pill in Byakuran's coffee and prepared to serve it. He took more deep breaths before turning around and starts walking to Byakuran's table.

"Your coffee, sir." Tsuna said with a fake smile and put the cup of coffee on Byakuran's table.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Thank you…" he let his voice fade and waited for Tsuna to fill it in.

Tsuna thought of a name other than his. "N-Neji Springfield, sir." he said. _Oh, crap! Why her name? Why? Why?_ He kept his calm face.

"Neji… unique name…" Byakuran said. "But it's beautiful."

Tsuna blushed when Byakuran gave him a sweet smile. "T-Thank y-you, sir."

"Byakuran." he said.

Tsuna looked at Byakuran with a confused look. "Byakuran is my name so call me Byakuran and I'll call you Neji in return."

Tsuna's face turned redder. "H-hai… B-Byakuran."

"Better!" Byakuran said as he picked the cup of coffee and sipped on it.

Tsuna watched nervously as Byakuran gulped the contents of the said cup. _Dear God…_

In a minute, Byakuran dropped the cup and struggled for air. "Neji…" he whispered.

Tsuna screamed as he felt Byakuran's cold hand touch his arm. "Somebody help us!"

**xXx**

Tsuna woke up in a dark room with a painful head. He felt himself hanging and in chains. "What the…" he said as he struggled to move.

"You're finally awake, Neji." Byakuran's voice was heard in the background.

"B-Byakuran?" Tsuna asked. "You're still alive?"

Byakuran showed up from the shadows that engulfed him. He slowly walked towards the hanging Vongola boss. "You have some guts, Neji." he whispered in Tsuna's ear. "Or should I call you Tsuna?"

Tsuna's pale face turned even paler. _This guy knows me!_ "H-how did you know me?" Tsuna asked.

Byakuran didn't answer. "This mission of yours is quite dangerous, Tsuna." he said as he wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist. "You can have yourself killed brutally… or you _body_ taken or worst, your heart stolen."

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

*****Reposted:**

***yawns* finally done... ugh... thanks anyway to those who were nice to tell me their opinions... J**

**Chapter 4**

**Byakuran X Tsunayoshi?**

Tsuna was carried to a nearby bed. Byakuran lay down beside him and took him in those longer arms. Tsuna's head was held against the chest of Byakuran. He could hear the heart beat of the other man beside him.

"Byakuran?" Tsuna murmured.

"Hmm…?" Byakuran lazily played with Tsuna's brown hair.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"You, falling into Mammon's illusion were enough for me." Byakuran said and gave Tsuna a kiss on the forehead. "When I saw you a while ago, I already knew that you were hurting and that just broke my heart. I never wanted you to be sad. I wanted you to be happy just like when you were in middle school."

Tsuna looked at Byakuran with a questioning look.

"We've been stalking you for the past years since I first saw you when you were 15 years old. We even got to the point that we faked parts of ourselves. We hired that person who gave you the tip that I was Milfiore's boss."

"What?" Tsuna sat up and stared at Byakuran with wide eyes. Those caramel-colored eyes almost popped out of his head.

Byakuran smiled. "I am Byakuran Gesso but not the same Byakuran Gesso that runs the drug syndicate. I am a lawyer and I fell in love with you and decided to make a trap by saying that I am the boss of Milfiore."

_Reborn could've read the man's mind._ Tsuna lay back beside Byakuran. _If I know, he just sent me here to get killed._

Byakuran started kissing Tsuna on the cheek. "You smell so good." he whispered.

Tsuna shivered at the sound of Byakuran's voice; it sounded so tempting and sweet. "B-Byakuran-s-an…"

"Call me Byakuran." the white-haired man said as he took Tsuna's lips with his. He licked the brunette's lower lip; asking for entrance.

Tsuna gasped when he felt Byakuran lick his lower lip and Byakuran took the opportunity and entered Tsuna's warm and sweet cavern. Tsuna closed his eyes. _Byakuran is gentler than Hibari-san._ He thought and that thought made his eyes snap open. Why would he think of something like that at a time like this?

Byakuran opened Tsuna's shirt and caressed the delicate skin beneath; making Tsuna moan. He smirked and started kissing Tsuna's neck but stopped when he saw bite marks. "Bite marks?" he whispered.

Tsuna blushed furiously and tried to cover his body with his arms.

Byakuran took Tsuna's arms away from his body and started kissing the said bite marks gently. Then he slid lower. He sucked on to Tsuna's nipple which made Tsuna gasp and moan. His hands went beneath Tsuna's trousers and gripped the already hard manhood.

_Oh, shit! Don't!_ Tsuna's mind protested but his body betrayed him.

Byakuran stripped Tsuna's clothes and his. He licked Tsuna's member and took it whole in his mouth; receiving wonderful sounds from Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-s-san…" Tsuna whimpered which made Byakuran and himself shock. He sat up and looked at Byakuran with guilty look. "I-I'm s-sorry, Bya-"

Byakuran shut Tsuna up by kissing him on the lips. He put a finger inside the Vongola boss and gained a pained grunt from the brunette.

"P-please… st-stop…"

Byakuran put another finger in and started entering and drawing in a mind-blowing rhythm. He made scissoring motion before putting a third digit.

**xXx**

Tsuna lay limp in Byakuran's arms. While the two of them had sex, he had called Hibari's name a lot of times but it seems that Byakuran didn't care at all.

"Tsuna, you should go home." Byakuran said. "Even if it hurts me so much for you to leave me, I don't care. You need to fight for your love."

**xXx**

Tsuna arrived in their mansion in a limping state. Reborn saw him.

"Dame-Tsuna, how's your mission?" Reborn asked.

"Terrible." he answered as he walked past his tutor. "We had the wrong guy."

"I know."

Tsuna turned around and looked at his tutor. "You knew and yet you sent me there to have this… this…" he couldn't find the right word. He decided to run to his room and take a cold shower.

He put soap on his palm and scrubbed his body furiously as if he was so damned dirty. He hated himself for being weak. His body started to turn into a red body of mess but he didn't care.

The door to the bathroom opened but he didn't bother looking. He just continued scrubbing until his skin felt like burning in hell.

"What are you doing?" Hibari's voice boomed through the walls.

"None of your business." Tsuna threw back coldly without looking at the skylark and continued on what he was doing.

Hibari sighed. He walked towards Tsuna while slowly stripping his clothes. He held Tsuna's hand in his. "Stop it, Tsunayoshi." he whispered.

"Mind your own damned business!" Tsuna screamed and struggled to get out Hibari's touch. "You already hate me so go away from me!"

Hibari looked at Tsuna. "I never hated you." he said coldly. "You were the one who started hating me."

Tsuna looked into those gray eyes of Hibari. "You were angry at me about that stupid mission." he said angrily.

Hibari seemed shock but sighed. "I just made that up as an excuse to touch you, my love."

Tsuna shook his head. "Please, don't hurt me..." he whispered in a dazed stage while clutching his chest. "Please... pretty please..."

Hibari embraced the younger male. "I won't... I never intended to... I'm sorry..."

Tsuna shivered. _It's been so long…_ Tears started flowing on his cheeks. He missed his Hibari… his Kyouya. "Hibari…"

"Hmm…?" Hibari touched Tsuna's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Who are you calling, my mom, my dad, or me?"

Tsuna stared at Hibari. "K-Kyo… Kyouya…"

"What is it, my love?"

"Why did you make me stop calling you Kyouya before?"

Hibari gave a small smile. "That's because we were working on a dangerous mission and I didn't want those people to know that you're special to me."

Tsuna gave a smile for the first time since he arrived home. "Is that so?"

"Yep..."

Tsuna pouted. "Then tell me those words..."

"What words?" Hibari feigned innocence. "Are those 'I love you'?…" Hibari kissed Tsuna on the lips.

**xXx**

Tsuna and Hibari cuddled together on Tsuna's vast bed.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari poked on Tsuna's sleeping face.

"What?" Tsuna asked sleepily.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tsuna answered without thinking.

"That's settled then."

After a few seconds, his eyes flew open and he sat up. "What did you just say?"

"That's settled then." Hibari repeated.

"No! Before that!"

"Tsunayoshi?"

"After that!"

Hibari smirked. "Ah… the 'Will you marry' me part'" he said. "Will you marry me?"

Tsuna stared at Hibari blankly. "What about Neji?"

"What about Neji?"

"She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Since when?"

"She kissed you."

"So?"

"So that means you have a relationship!"

"And?"

"And I think she's your girlfriend!"

Hibari smirked wider. "Were you jealous?"

Tsuna blushed furiously.

Hibari touched Tsuna's face. "Neji is just a sister of my friend. She's Jiro Springfield's, the girl I sent with you to go to the Philippines, sister."

"Oh, Jicchan?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes."

"Oh... no wonder they're look alike."

Hibari tugged Tsuna's hair gently. "By the way, I'll kill that man who gave you hickeys last night!" he said in a sadistic voice.

"What?"

"I'll kill him then give you a punishment for letting him touch you."

"I won't marry you if you do that!"

"You're unfair."

"Well, you're always unfair!"

Hibari kissed Tsuna on the lips and brought the younger man on top of him. "Will you marry me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he repeated in a sweet voice.

Tsuna smiled. "Only if you promise to call me 'my love' every day of your life and not let Neji or anybody touch you again."

"Deal."

They shook hands as if they were business partners then Hibari slid a diamond ring to Tsuna's ring finger.

"I love you, Kyouya." Tsuna whispered.

He didn't know if what Kyouya said was part of a dream or what. "I love you too, Tsunayoshi."

**Reviews please!**

Paste your document here...


End file.
